Take Mix Out
by Miura Aii
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo semua makhluk dari dunia Naruto boleh ikutan acara nista ini? Jadilah penonton di acara Take Mix Out! Chapter 2 update. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1: Pendaftaran Dibuka!

**Take Mix Out**

**Naruto©MK (Majelis Kemasyarakatan) *plakk* coret, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Take Mix Out©Miura Aii**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, judul maksa, pendek, jayus, little typo maybe, abal, nista, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**A/N: Maksud dari "Mix" disini adalah peserta acara Take Mix Out-nya campur aduk! Laki-laki, perempuan, binatang, waria, banci, ben–*dibekep* bisa menjadi peserta. Akatsuki, para ninja, dan semua makhluk gaje yang ada di dunia Naruto boleh ikut. Deal ?**

**Baca dulu, kalau ada gejala mual hubungi dokter! XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Pendaftaran dibuka!**

Dunia per-ninja-an (?) gempar. Ada apa oh ada apakah gerangan? Mari kita cari tau!

Ternyata setelah ditelusuri dengan menyewa si detektif terkenal L Lawliet dari dunianya manga Death Note, ditemukanlah penyebab kegemparan para ninja.

Sebabnya sepele, coba tebak. Kyuubi beranak? Pastilah bukan, karena Kyuubi itu jantan tulen (readers: tau dari mana?)

Lupakan. Penyebabnya adalah... IKLAN!

Apa maksudnya?

Tidak ada maksud! Iklan yang sangat-sangat gaje ini adalah semcam iklan biro jodoh yang sekalian mencari bakat. Bisa masuk TV pula! Begini bunyinya:

**Ikutilah audisi Take Mix Out! **

**Bila Anda adalah seorang yang berkriteria sebagai berikut:**

**Berumur berapa saja**

**Berbentuk** **apa saja**

**Bergender apa saja**

**Berbakat dalam bidang ap****a saja**

**Yang sudah berpasangan disarankan tidak ikut (jika nekat tanggung sendiri resikonya)**

**Daftarkan segera diri Anda, kirim foto pasta gigi close-up**, **foto diri tampak depan, belakang, serong kanan-kiri, atas, dan bawah, esai tentang diri Anda min. 100 kata, masukkan ke amplop, dan kirimkan ke alamat ini:**

**PO BOX Konoha Selatan**

**Gedung E Konosiar (Konoha Broadcasting) ***maksa, aslinya kan Indosiar*

**112233**

**Temukan jodoh Anda! Gali bakat Anda! Masuk TV-lah Anda!**

***)ket. lengkap dijelaskan setelah Anda mendaftar**

Awalnya para ninja dari seluruh desa sweatdrop baca iklan itu di tiang-tiang listrik yang bertebaran di seantero dunia ninja itu, dan mereka tak ambil pusing. Tapi, meskipun tidak terang-terangan, banyak juga yang terhasut (?) oleh iklan nista tersebut. Terutama para makhluk yang belum berpasangan alias gak laku-laku. Boleh juga dicoba, pikir mereka, yang sudah lelah mencari dan terus mencari pendamping hidup. Akhirnya mereka pun menyiapkan persyaratannya secara diam-diam karena yah, apalagi kalau bukan gengsi. Tapi toh, mereka ketahuan juga. Kan sudah digerebek (?) dan dipaksa ngaku sama detektif L diatas! Siapa saja yang termasuk golongan "mereka" alias calon peserta acara nista ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gyaaa~**

**Fic (gaje) pertama saya! *nutupin wajah pake bantal saking ****malunya***

**Gaje dan nista ya? Mana pendek banget lagi DX (readers: IYA!)**

**Yah maklum lah, saya kan masih sangat hijau dan belum matang (lu kate buah-buahan?) jadi ya seperti inilah kemampuan saya.**

**Maaf banget kalau jayus dan maksa, maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf ma–*disumpel kaus kaki***

**Sampaikan saran Anda melalui review! Dan berikanlah pendapat apakah fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau cukup sampai disini alias discontinued (hiks, semoga tidak). Kalau lanjut, di chapter 2 nanti saya akan bongkar identitas para calon peserta Take Mix Out.**

**Oh ya, jangan flame. Kalaupun mau nge-flame, tolong login. Sekedar kritik boleh lah, asal membangun ya.**

**Oke, REVIEW please! Review Anda sangat membantu saya dalam proses pembuatan kelanjutan (jika dilanjutkan, semoga) fic ini.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca. Review-nya jangan lupa!**

**^^Miura Aii^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Para Peserta

Hai, minna!

Cepet ya saya update? Iya, ini saya paksain ngebut soalnya BESOK SEKOLAH! Huwaaa… liburan tercintaku begitu cepatnya kau pergi menggalkan dunia ini.

Karena banyak (9 reviewers, lumyan lah) reviewers yang minta dilanjutin, jadilah fic (nista) ini. Terima kasih buanyuaaak ya minna yang sudah review… yang cuma baca aja juga makasih… Saya terharu bagitu lihat ada juga yang review, padahal saya kira semut pun nggak ada yang mau baca! Ternyata… hiks hiks, terima kasih, AI LAP YU PUL reviewers and readers! Balasan review ada di bawah.

Dan maaf bagi yang baca chapter 1 kemaren, kalo susunan paragrafnya terlalu rapat dan porak poranda m(_'_)m, di chapter ini sudah saya perbaiki. Dan saya bikin panjaaaaang nih! Oh ya, sebaiknya minna baca pake ukuran ¾, lebih hot! (apanya?). Selamat menikmati!

**Take Mix Out**

**Naruto©MK (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Take Mix Out©Miura Aii**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, judul maksa, YAOI dikit, jayus, little typo maybe, abal, nista, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**A/N: Seperti yang saya janjikan di chapter 1 kemaren, di chapter ini saya akan menguak habis identitas para peserta acara nista Take Mix Out ini! Nyahahahaha~ *ketawa setan*. Oke deh, gak usah kelamaan nyooo~**

**Baca dulu, kalau ada gejala mual hubungi dokter! XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy RnR !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa saja yang termasuk golongan "mereka" alias calon peserta acara nista ini?"_

**Chapter 2 : Para Peserta**

Pagi yang sibuk.

Setidaknya bagi mereka-mereka yang sibuk menyiapkan persyaratan-persyaratan untuk mangikuti acara kesayangan kita, Take Mix Out. Sebentar, author ijin muntah dulu. (readers: KAMI JUGA!)

Bagi mereka yang tidak pusing masalah TMO (Take Mix Out) sih pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi yang kemarin. Harus bekerja, belajar, dan kesibukan lain yang tak ada habisnya.

**-Konoha High School-**

Seorang pemuda berambut duren warna kuning ke-orange-an (tau kan? Siapa lagi kalo bukan tokoh utama kita *SFX backsound: Jreeeng!*, lagi clingak-clinguk dengan tidak elitnya di belakang gudang KHS. Sedang apa nih, Bang Naru?

Setelah merasa aman, Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kanan celana hitam panjangnya, yaitu...

Selembar foto 'nyaris' seorang–err cowok berambut hitam?

Naruto yang sadar segera memasukkan foto itu ke tempatnya sambil blushing. Ternyata sang tokoh utama kita ini seorang YAOI, saudara-saudara! *dan author pun dirasengan dengan kejamnya*

Naruto kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku, kali ini yang kanan. Ia menyeringai setelah merasa menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya, dan...

Gotcha! Sebuah pasta gigi merk Close-up!

Masih ingat kan syarat ikutan TMO di chapter 1?

Naruto pun beraksi. Segera ia mengambil kamera digital kecil dari saku seragam atasnya, dan mulai jeprat-jepret gaje. Ia menaruh pasta gigi itu di atas batu, dan memotretnya dengan angle yang menurutnya bagus. Dan yak, 1 syarat terpenuhi.

Lalu narsisnya kumat tak lama kemudian, ia mulai nyengar-nyengir gaje sambil kameranya dipegang terbalik *readers yang narsis pasti bisa bayangin XP* dan... Cekrek!

**.**

Kita beralih ke peserta yang lain. Berhubung author males ngetik model 'kejadian langsung' kayak Bang Naru diatas, jadi untuk peserta lain diketik model deskripsi. Boleh ya? Maafkan author yang abal ini *dilempar bakiak*

**Sakura Haruno**

Hm... Tak selamanya bunga desa gampang dapet jodoh *Sakura teriak kesenengan disebut bunga desa, tapi langsung pundung begitu dibilang susah dapet jodoh*. Dia ikut acara TMO gara-gara cintanya gak dianggep sama siapa-lagi-kalo-bukan Sasuke. Di acara ini nanti dia bertekad akan membawa oleh-oleh (?) pasangan hidup buat emak-babenya di rumah.

**Sai**

Dengan kulit albino dan kata-kata yang lumayan nyelekit gitu gimana dia bisa dapet jodoh?

**Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi sih sebenernya gampang aja punya pacar, wong ganteng parah kayak gitu (padahal pake masker, tapi aura gantengnya sudah bikin cewek-cewek plus author ngeces *PLAKK*). Tapi tau kan gimana pervert-nya Kang Kakashi? Baru jadian aja udah diajak praktek Icha-Icha Taktics. Belum lagi kebiasaan telatnya yang melebihi standar telat normal (?) itu. Jadilah cewek-cewek pada ilfeel.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Ketika ditanya apa alasannya ikut TMO, Hinata malah pingsan gaje. Mungkin gara-gara author cantik banget jadi Hinata terkesima dan–bletak! Woi siapa nih lempar-lempar batere?. Dan daripada author disangka berbuat yang iya-iya sama Hinata, author pun kabur.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Dia depresi gara-gara gak ada satupun cewek yang mau sama dia (author mau kok! *dicakar Kiba FG*), malah yang mau deket-deket cuma anjing-anjing betina doang! Habis mau gimana, parfumnya bau anjing jantan gitu –emang ada?-.

**Shino Aburame**

Hampir senasib sama rekannya, si Kiba. Bedanya yang mau sama dia serangga, bukan anjing. Dan serangganya pun jantan, bukan betina *digampar bolak-balik sama Shino*. Belum lagi sifat ngambekannya.

**Neji Hyuuga**

Gara-gara rambut panjang nan kemilaunya itu, Neji sering dikira cewek. Herannya, dia tetep mertahanin tuh rambut kutuan *dijitak Neji*. Jadi dia pun nyari pacar yang mau nerima dia apa adanya dengan rambut panjangnya dan kudu ikhlas kalo dia dikira **cowoknya** Neji!

**Tenten**

Sebenernya si Ten kuadrat ini pernah pacaran sama Neji. Tapi dia malah dikira cowok dan Neji yang cewek! Lagian Tenten kan emang dadanya rata, jadi sah-sah aja dikira cowok *ditusuk kunai*.

**Rock Lee**

Apa sih yang kurang dari seorang Rock Lee? Semangatnya selalu membara, ahli bela diri, tubuh yang sekseh dibalut pakaian ijo ketat memperlihatkan lekuk *author muntah mengenaskan*, apa lagi? Oh iya ada, kekurangan Lee adalah: **tidak punya kelebihan**.Waa, siapa itu yang lempar author pake hape buluberi? Makasih yaa.

**Shikamaru Nara**

Males sih, tapi dia tergiur (?) iming-iming bisa masuk tipi. Palingan juga entar tidur lagi!

**Ino Yamanaka**

Dia ikutan daptar di TMO cuma agar dia bisa nunjukin ke dunia bahwa udel bodongnya–eh salah, maksudnya dia kan pinter lenggak-lenggok kayak model ngangkatin jemuran gitu, pastilah dia mau pamer plus lumayan lah, bisa numpang ngiklan di tipi, kali aja ada produser mau rekrut dia.

**.**

Belum 24 ekor ya pesertanya? Capek nih author... *di deathglare readers, LANJUTIN!*

Iya-iya saya lanjutka–oh iya! *nepuk jidat*, saya mau menjelaskan dulu sedikit aturan main TMO disini.

Di Take Mix Out (nista) ini nggak ada yang namanya panggilan gaje berupa "Pria/wanita singgel, tunjukkan dirimu!", lalu kemudian ada makhluk keluar dari balik tirai putih transparan, dan dadah-dadah gaje.

Terus? Gimana nyari jodohnya? Author ini waras nggak sih?

Weits, tenang, gak usah lempar-lempar bulu domba (?) gitu dong.

Jadi begini, setiap peserta nanti bakalan maju satu-satu sambil menampilkan bakat masing-masing, sebelumnya _host_ TMO membacakan "Esai tentang Diriku" punya masing-masing peserta secara acak. Yang esainya dibaca ya dia yang maju. Jadi di acara ini peserta dituntut jujur dan mau mengakui kesalahan–maksudnya mengakui kalo itu adalah esai-nya. Yang nggak ngaku akan didiskualifikasi.

Setelah maju dan tampil, ke-23 peserta yang belum beruntung (?) dipersilahkan memilih, mematikan lamu berarti **iya** dan tetap menyalakan lampu berarti **enggak**.

Kenapa begitu? Karena lampu di meja peserta akan cepat rusak kalo dimati-nyalain mulu XD.

Yak, itulah sedikit (sedikit apanya? *disepak readers*) aturan main di TMO. Bersiaplah kalian para peserta!

Eh? Belum semua ya? Iya deh saya lanjutin pengenalan pesertanya…

**.**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Wah, si Kazekage kita ini loncat-loncat gaje pas tau iklan TMO. Gimana nggak? Sudah lama di pengen nyari cowok–iya, cowok!–yang seiman (?) dengannya. Dengan adanya Take Mix Out yang pesertanya campur aduk ini kan mungkin saja dia bakalan nemuin 'The One' yang dia impikan, yang bisa jadi imamnya, yang bisa jadi seme yang baik dan bijak untuk mendampinginya (author terharu dengan niat Gaara).

**Sabaku no Temari**

Kakak cewek Gaara satu-satunya ini, begitu nelpon Shikamaru dan nanyain apakah dia ikut acara (gaje) itu atau nggak dan Shikamaru jawab 'ikut', maka dia langsung tancap angin (?) pake kipasnya buat nerbangin diri sendiri ke kantor pos terdekat buat ngirim syarat pendaftaran. Dasar Temari… ngapain juga ikutan acara ini kalo udah punya inceran jelas? Gak kejutan dong?

**Akasuna no Sasori**

Dengan wajahku yang baby face imut nan lembut (?) ini, aku akan menggaet para **cowok** di acara TMO nanti!, begitu kata Sasori. Kenapa pada yaoi gini sih?

**Dei-chan Pacar Author ***diledakin*, coret, ganti** Deidara**

Si cowok cantik ini nggak bakal pilih-pilih, katanya. "Aku sih apa aja boleh, un. Cewek oke, cowok boleh juga, banci apalagi, un. Seleraku ini seperti seni, un. Siapa saja boleh menikmati, asal ngaantriii un!" kata Deidara dengan sangat gaje dan OOC overdosis-nya.

**Suigetsu Hozuki**

Di acara ini niatnya dia pengen cuci mata aja. Bosen katanya, kalo kumpul-kumpul sama Taka ceweknya ya gitu aja. Karin lagi, Karin lagi. Bisa-bisa matanya yang warna ungu jadi merah gara-gara ngelihatin Karin. Dia pasrah aja, nggak dapet pasangan nggak pa-pa, dapet juga nggak pa-pa.

**Pein**

Seperti yang kita tahu, Pein ketua organisasi nista ini udah punya Konan. Kok ya nekat aja ikutan? Ternyata dia sama Konan janjian buat ikut, euy. Biar nampang di tipi maksudnya. Tapi kalo niat Pein sendiri sih lain! Dia lagi pengen ganti pasangan. Dasar ketua playbokep!

**Konan**

Niat Konan emang bener-bener murni pengen masuk tipi. Dia kan setia banget sama Pein, gak mungkin deh dia berpaling! (emang dasar playbokep, udah punya yang setia kok udah niat jelek aja! Karma, nak, ingat karma!).

**Hidan**

Malam sebelum acara perdana di tipi, si Hidan ini _stay_ di kamarnya semalaman! Apa yang dilakukan si pengikut aliran nista Dewa Jashin ini? Nggak tau? Ya tidur lah! Udah malam gitu! Besok dia telat dong kalo nggak tidur cepet.

**Karin**

Di acara ini niatnya dia pengen cuci mata aja. Bosen katanya, kalo kumpul-kumpul sama Taka cowoknya ya gitu aja. Sasuke udah nggak mungkin lagi didapatnya, Juugo apalagi, koit dia di ranjang kalo kawin! (eits maaf, ini rated T, jadi nggak usah dibicarakan lebih jauh), dan terakhir si ubanan Suigetsu. Dia pasrah aja, nggak dapet pasangan nggak pa-pa, dapet juga nggak pa-pa. Eh, niatnya ini kayak seseorang? Siapa ya?

**Shion**

Cewek manis tapi masih kalah sama author ini ternyata daptar juga. Nggak jelas alasannya, tapi usut punya usil, dia tertarik sama salah seorang ninja Konoha yang nyelametin dia waktu maen pilem di Naruto Shippuden Movie itu…

**Uchiha Itachi**

Kenapa Itachi ikut? Karena dia nggak dapet-dapet pacar. Kenapa nggak dapet-dapet pacar? Karena dia keriputan. Kenapa dia keripu–*dibakar Itachi*.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Peserta terakhir adalah si bungsu Uchiha ini. Kok bisa si keren dari gua hantu (?) ini mau ikutan TMO? Karena dia dipaksa kakaknya yang kayak kakeknya itu! Soalnya menurut penilaian Itachi, si otouto tercintanya ini nggak akan punya istri dengan sifatnya yang kayak gitu. Harus ada "pihak ketiga" yang membantunya.

**PENDAFTARAN DITUTUP!**

Yak, peserta sudah terkumpul, acara segera dimulai!

**.**

**tsuzuku~**

**Omake**

Apa yang terjadi dengan calon peserta yang gagal lolos untuk tampil di acara perdana TMO ini?

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

Orang hamil dilarang ikut acara ini. Kenapa? Bukankah pesertanya bisa berbentuk (?) apa saja? Ya karena panitia nggak mau repot kalo tiba-tiba Kurenai mau beranak di tengah-tengah acara. **Didiskualifikasi.**

**Tobi**

Orang bertopeng dilarang ikut acara ini. Kenapa? Curang dong, nanti kalo misalnya dia dapet pasangan, pasangannya akan merasa tercurangi (ceilah bahasanya) soalnya dia nggak tau wajah asli Tobi. Iya kalo keren? Kalo keriputan kayak Ita–*dipanggang Itachi* gimana? **Didiskualifikasi.**

**Chouji Akimichi**

Orang yang lebih cinta keripik kentang dilarang ikut acara ini. Kata panitianya lebih baik dia kawin sama keripik kentang gaje itu daripada ngotorin acara ini *plakk*. **Didiskualifikasi.**

**Orochimaru**

Orang yang nistanya melebihi batas dilarang ikut acara ini *dibantai Orochi*. **Didiskualifikasi.**

**Katsuyu**

Orang *plakk* **Binatang **yang nggak punya baju dilarang ikut acara ini. Mana "selalu basah" lagi. Kata panitia dia bakal dikasih pekerjaan di kantor Konosiar, jadi tukang pel. **Didiskualifikasi.**

Itulah akhir yang tragis bagi calon peserta yang tidak lolos. Maafkan panitia, karena panitia harus mematuhi syarat dan aturan (gaje) yang berlaku. Kalau mau protes silahkan, aniaya-lah author nista yang membuat kalian bernasib seperti ini.

**.**

**tsuzuku~ (beneran)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuh~ *ngelap keringet di ketek (?)***

**Gimana? Gaje? Pasti.**

**Oh ya, ada yang tau foto siapa yang dibawa Bang Naru? Yang bener akan dapat ciuman maha mesra dari Zetsu XD**

**Terus, terus... saya bingung sangat ini! ****Si Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, sama Hidan gimanaaa? Saya bingung bikin pairnya. Ada usul? Atau saya harus bikin OC? ****Atau saya yaoi-kan mereka? (emang dasar author bikin fic gak mikir DX).**

**Oh iya, ada yang request/usul siapa **_**host**_** nya?**

**Bales review dulu deh, sebelum dibantai KureTobiChouOroKatsu :**

_**Oh-chan is ItaBranJustin FG:**_My first reviewer! Love u full! Eh, jangan kabur dong.

makasih, makasih! Ini udah apdet. Jangan lupa review lagi ya! *plakk*. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Namikaze-Tania-Chan: **_salam kenal juga Tania-chan . Panggil saja saya Miura, boleh ditambah chan atau san asal jangan kun. Iya, saya sangat baru disini. Fresh from the oven! Hahaha *buagh*. Makasih.. Acara TMOnya mulai di chapter depan mungkin *dibantai*. Ini udah apdet. Review terus ya! Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**EnenaLoveDeiSai: **_makasih! Ini udah apdet. Review lagi lho ya… Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Kazuma Big Tomat: **_oke, senpai! Ini udah apdet. Review lagi ya! Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Diamond Hatake: **_makasih… *terharu*. Ini udah lanjut! Review terus ya! Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**yami123: **_hehe, makasih, ini udah apdet. Silahkan baca lagi dan review lagi *plakk*. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Hikari Shinju: **_tengkyu, tengkyu… apakah chapter 2 ini kurang panjang? Usul kamu boleh juga, saya pertimbangkan deh. Tapi yang saya nggak tau, Hana, Shiho, Sasame itu siapa? Kok saya nggak tau *buagh*. Pernah muncul di Naruto-kah? Terus Ayame itu anaknya yang jualan ramen Ichiraku itu bukan? Kasih tau saya ya. Maafkan author nista yang gaptek (?) ini T_T. Ini udah apdet! Harus review ya, karena kamu harus jawab pertanyaan saya! Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**oichi tyara no sasori: **_salam kenal juga! Makasih... padahal saya kira jayus, hehe. Oke, Saso-chan jelas ikut dong. Ini udah apdet. Review lagi ya! Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Kaze or wind: **_penasaran ya? Ini udah apdet. Silahkan baca dan harus review lagi *plakk buagh*. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

**Terima kasih sangat yang sudah review. Pertahankan prestasi (?) review Anda ya! Yosh! Saya mau kabur dulu. Gyaaaaa~ *dilindes Chouji*.**

**^^Miura Aii^^**


End file.
